Un héroe
by KorePotter
Summary: Rita Skeeter sabía que Ginny Weasley era de armas tomar y ahora que la tenía delante no podía creer lo que había escuchado.


**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no gano ninguna retribución monetaria con esto, todo es por diversión.

* * *

Rita Skeeter mordía nerviosamente la punta de una pluma mientras sus uñas de un amarillo chillón chocaban contra la superficie de la mesa. Estaba desesperada, su último artículo en Corazón de Bruja había sido un desastre, especialmente por escribir sobre lo pobre que lucía el amor que la joven Señora Potter _Ginevra Weasley_ profesaba hacia el niño que… bueno, que niño, el sexy hombre que vivió. Y es que no hacía más de año y medio, en que el deseo encarnado de toda bruja, se había echado el lazo al cuello casándose con la menor de los Weasley. Claramente, Harry Potter no se había quedado tranquilo como lo había hecho las otras veces (aun cuando había escrito acerca del pasado escalofriante que había vivido o aún más cuando le había inventado un pasado amoroso con su cuñada Fleur Delacour o "Fleur Weasley", como recalcaba la francesa). Se había presentado en su oficina, había pedido un té y le había soltado una salta de acusaciones. Rita no había tenido ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando su jefe entro inmediatamente después de Harry Potter y la había amenazado con despedirla si volvía a calumniar la vida del Elegido.

-Traidor.-exclamo Rita al aire mientras se acomodaba sus bucles de color paja que le caigan sobre la cara, su jefe mismo, había cambiado de idea al ver su artículo colocándolo como artículo principal. Pero bueno, aun siete años después de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry Potter seguía despertando revuelos, con su sorprendente ascenso a Jefe de Aurores, su intervención para evitar que los Malfoy cayeran en Azkaban y su necedad por proclamar a Severus Snape como un héroe de guerra; pero nada de eso había causado tanto alboroto como lo había hecho su boda. Todo Corazón de Bruja había entrado en pánico cuando se enteraron que El Quisquilloso, _la revistilla de cuarta_ como la llamaba Rita, cubriría absolutamente todos los detalles de dicho evento. Claramente, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, haciendo uso de su habilidad animaga se había colado en la ceremonia donde todo había salido perfecto, claro, hasta que Hermione Weasley la había descubierto escondida detrás de la tarta.

Pataleo con frustración detrás de su escritorio. Nada parecía irle bien. Cogió la revista que saldría a la venta el día de mañana. Una foto del grupo de Las Brujas de Macbeth ocupaba toda la portada, después del incidente con Potter, su jefe había permitido que su nuevo artículo sobre él se publicara en la revista sin hacer mucho revuelo, abrió la revista con desgana hasta llegar a las últimas páginas. Ahí estaba, el artículo del cual su carrera pendía de un hilo. Esperaba solo por esta vez, que Merlín la salvará y no hubiera cometido un error.

 **¿El caldero de amor se ha vaciado?**

 _Tal y como va la popular canción de Celestina Warbeck, atribuyéndose al poder el amor, parecer que el calderón de amor caliente y apasionado de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley se ha terminado. Baja una coqueta terraza en Londres Muggle fue vista el día de ayer la pareja que ha causado tanta envidia entre los magos y brujas que esperan su amor verdadero, y eso no es todo; ambos parecían estar sumidos en una plática para nada melosa. El semblante del Elegido lucia sombrío y decepcionado, tal vez con cierto deje de tristeza, mientras la enérgica Ginevra lucia feliz y radiante._

 _-Me acerque a servirles un poco de té, cuando escuche a la pelirroja decir "Qué el amor no dura para siempre".- declaro la mesera de más de veintisiete años.-Poco tiempo después, él se levantó y salió apresurado; dejando a la pelirroja pensativa._

 _No nos queda más que decir que la pareja que tanto amor se decía profesar, ha sucumbido en un mar de penurias; y es que tanto mal de ojo ha terminado por quebrantar dicha relación._

 _-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que Potter y Weasley fueron el uno para el otro, siempre supe que terminarían mal. Sí, fuimos compañeros en la escuela, especialmente de Potter, pero él parecía más interesado en Granger que en su actual esposa.- menciona Eloise Midgeon mientras toma un sorbo de té.- Nadie que conozca las aventuras que tuvieron esos tres, podría estar completamente seguro de que entre Potter y Granger nunca nació algo._

 _Actualmente Hermione Granger está casada con Ronald Weasley, hermano de la nueva editora del Profeta. Pues, Ginevra Weasley, no solamente renuncia al amor y la vida al lado de Harry Potter, sino también a su puesto en las Holyhead Harpies. La pelirroja ha elegido un camino totalmente diferente al que le teníamos previsto como la Señora Potter y es que simplemente no ha podido cumplir con el deber que significa ocupar ese puesto. ¿Quién es realmente la mujer digna de hacerse llamar la esposa del Salvador del mundo mágico?_

 **Rita Steeker**

 **Corresponsal de Corazón de Bruja.**

* * *

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y Ginevra Weasley entro sonriente. El mundo de Rita Skeeter se vino abajo. Su mente voló hacia un futuro cada vez más cercano, donde pedía asilo a una casa de caridad y dejaba sus elegantes túnicas por unas rotas y sucias ropas. Ya podía imaginarse pidiendo limosna de casa en casa y siendo rechazada en las múltiples editoriales a causa de su no muy buena reputación.

-Buenos días.-murmuró sonriente la pelirroja mientras se sentaba delante de ella. Su mente recordó a un Harry Potter sentado en la misma silla, exigiéndole que no se metiera más en su vida privada y más aún si se trataba de su esposa. Ella sabía que Ginevra era de armas tomar y ahora que la tenía delante, sentía como si un dementor estuviera a punto de darle un beso.

-Hola, Ginevra.-Rita sentía como le sudaban las manos.

-He leído tu artículo.-menciono la pelirroja casualmente mientras la miraba fijamente. Rita sonrió forzadamente.

-Es mi trabajo.-exclamo casualmente. _¡Basta!_ Ella era una mujer sin escrúpulos. Si la pelirroja venía a calumniarla y reclamarle las mentiras que había escrito, lucharía por mantener su reputación.

-Lo sé, quita esa cara Rita ¡Pronto seremos colegas!-soltó Ginny riendo.-Vine a darte la noticia de que el Profeta te a restaurado a tu antiguo puesto y podrás dejar de escribir notas en esta revista. Además no me molesta que hayas escrito esta nota y a Harry tampoco. Queda de más decir que Harry parece estar en una burbuja en estos momentos, pero no importa.-La pelirroja se quedó pensativa y rió nuevamente.-Oh bueno, sí importa pero no va al caso.

Rita se quedó pasmada, parecía que una bludger le había dado en la cara.

-¿El Profeta me reintegro?-pregunto lentamente.- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no esperaba que preguntarás eso.-Ginny lucía incomoda.-Digamos que las ventajas de ser _"La esposa del Elegido"-_ menciono abochornada.-Les pedí que te reintegraran a cambio de cierta entrevista exclusiva con Harry…-la pelirroja parecía estar pensando en cómo iba a convencer a su esposo de tal cosa.

-Vaya.-Rita se quedó callada mientras miraba a la persona que tenía delante.-No esperaba eso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quiero pedirte un favor.-menciono Ginny interesada.-Algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde que note que las personas ven a Harry como una persona indestructible que nació para ser un héroe. Y cuando leí tu artículo, caí en cuenta de que eras la persona indicada para ayudarme.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte en algo como eso?-murmuró Rita sacando una hoja de papel y mojando su pluma lista para anotar todos los detalles.

-Quiero que escribas sobre Harry.

Rita abrió la boca sorprendida mientras soltaba la pluma que dio de lleno contra el papel manchándolo horriblemente. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella no había dicho algo como eso, el propio Harry había mostrado su molestia cada vez que hablaban de él, no recordaba ni una sola vez que Harry se mostrará complacido con alguna de sus notas desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, excluyendo claramente la nota que vendió al Quisquilloso y había manchado su orgullo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que escribas sobre Harry. Todo, absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Quiero que el mundo completo conozca de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no odia su fama? ¿Por qué Harry Potter se mostraría complacido con algo como esto?-Rita se acomodó sus lentes.- Creo que no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo… es más, ni siquiera se si eres la verdadera Ginevra, podrías ser una impostora…

-¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura, Rita?-menciono Ginny.-Hermione me dijo que no te importaría lo que te pidiera, mientras estuviera involucrado el Elegido aceptarías. Estoy segura que esa mente tuya, esta anhelante de aceptar.

-Claro que acepto. Es solo que me parece tan extraño. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

-Quiero que la gente vea de otra manera a Harry. Lo ven como un salvador del mundo mágico, lo ven como una persona que hizo y deshizo cosas en Hogwarts con tantas aventuras, lo ven como una persona que correrá primero ante cualquier ataque, lo ven como una persona valiente, invencible, fuerte, capaz…. Como una persona que nació siendo un héroe. Lo que ellos no saben es que ese héroe se formó, que ese héroe puede llorar, que ese héroe puede romperse ante cualquier cosa. Que es un héroe, no desde el momento en que venció por primera vez a Voldemort a la edad de un año, sino que es héroe desde el momento en que tal vez venció su miedo a la oscuridad en la alacena bajo las escaleras. –termino Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Rita le paso un pequeño pañuelo.-Lo siento.-murmuro la pelirroja.-Estoy siendo algo sentimental. Creo que ahora si puedes escribir que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por las fantasmas del pasado.-menciono soltando una risita.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.-Rita miró a la pelirroja.-Ginevra, yo soy periodista. No escribo novelas, ni cuentos para niños. ¿Quieres que escriba una serie de libros de toda la vida del Elegido desde que fue marcado con la legendaria cicatriz?

-Quiero que redactes cada detalle, cada sentimiento de la vida de Harry. Rita, escribiste un libro acerca de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué te cuesta esto? Pensé que era algo que siempre habías soñado. La oportunidad te la estoy dando en bandeja de oro.

-Es algo que siempre quise hacer, más es una cosa que pensé que nunca lograría. Ginevra, sabes que no estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi carrera y que posiblemente si acepto escribir esto, la gente nunca lo creerá completamente.

-Pero tendrás mi apoyo y estoy segura que también el de Harry.-exclamó Ginny.

-Supongamos que acepto. ¿De dónde recopilare tanta información? ¿Cómo sabré exactamente qué sucedió en cada momento?-Rita sentía que estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su carrera.

-Porque consultaras a las fuentes de información más seguras. Mi hermano y mi cuñada cooperaran, y sobre todo, obtendrás la información de la fuente más segura de todas. Del propio Harry.-dijo Ginny mirándola.-Aún me falta convencerlo, pero no será tan difícil.-hizo un mohín.-O al menos eso espero. Pero por el momento. ¿Por qué no comienzas por tomar mi veredicto?

Rita la miro fijamente y sonrió. No había que pensarlo más, arriesgaría toda su carrera y su reputación escribiendo eso, viéndolo por el lado bueno; estaba a punto de destapar un pozo de los secretos más jugosos de la vida del Salvador del Mundo mágico y no todos los días se le presentaba esa oportunidad. Tomo su vuela pluma y se puso cómoda, las siguientes horas serían de lo más interesante al lado de la pelirroja Weasley.

* * *

-Gracias, Rita.-menciono Ginny poniéndose de pie.- Nos veremos muy seguido así que no te digo adiós.

-Estaremos en contacto, Ginevra.-murmuro Rita revolviendo las hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio mientras sus lentes le resbalaban por la nariz.

Ginny se acercó la puerta y tomo la perilla, sin embargo, pareció recordar algo y volvió a verla sonriendo enormemente.

-Por cierto, Rita.-exclamo tranquilamente.-Ya no escribas artículos sobre los calderos de amor vacíos que dices tengo con Harry.-sonrió enormemente.-Déjame decirte que el amor que nos profesamos ya dio fruto.-exclamo llevándose una mano sobre un vientre, le guiño un ojo y sonriendo salió cerrando la puerta.

-¡Por eso hubieras comenzado, Ginevra!-gritó Rita lanzando una bola de papel contra la puerta cerrada, llegando a escuchar una carcajada del otro lado.

Tomo su bolso y su fiel vuelapluma, al parecer tenía una nueva noticia jugosa que publicar y la única fuente de información acababa de cruzar por esa puerta.

La historia del héroe podía esperar.

Pues el héroe ahora se había convertido en padre.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quería publicar esta historia justo el 31 de julio, pero no importa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rowling! ¡Gracias por todo!

Estoy escribiendo un one-shot sobre qué fue lo que realmente escucho la mesera para todos a los que les quedo la espinita.

Un beso.

 **KoréP**


End file.
